Sunny Macer
Dr. Sunny Macer was the Technical Director of National Health Services during Day 3, and an official with the CDC during Day 7. Day 3 A corpse infected with a virus was dumped at the NHS building in the first minutes of Day 3. On the man's chest was Dr. Macer's name. She and her staff isolated the body for study, but as she talked about the infection's marks on the body with her colleague Tyler, she revealed that it appeared to be a specific type of highly lethal contagion. She determined it to be the Cordilla virus. Unrevealed at this time, the body drop-off was part of an elaborate sting orchestrated by Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Gael Ortega in order to seize the actual virus from the hands of its creators' intermediary. Later, she briefed CTU Los Angeles about the effects of the virus. Her casualty estimates were later heavily revised by Dr. Nicole Duncan, who had significantly bleaker outlook about the lethality of the virus. Macer had a prior working relationship with Tony Almeida of CTU. She was on a first name basis with Dr. Anne Packard, the personal physician and lover of President David Palmer, who called Dr. Macer at the President's behest. She also went to the Chandler Plaza Hotel to help with the situation there. She gave the virus test results to several CTU personnel, including Michelle Dessler and a subordinate agent. Michelle was determined to be immune to the virus, but the other agent was among those who were infected. Day 7 Around 11:00pm on Day 7, Doctor Sunny Macer was the lead medical officer at the scene of the outbreak of the bio-weapon on Highway 236. She briefed Jack Bauer regarding the bio-weapon and he informed her of what he knew about the weapon being developed in Sangala and tested on a village there. She took blood and saliva samples of Jack and sent them for preliminary tests to see if he was infected. As they drove away, she received Jack's test results which were positive and showed them to him. She then took him to the FBI Headquarters where she informed Renee that Jack's infection had no cure. After 12:00am, Jack suffered a seizure, which was a symptom of the virus. Dr. Macer injected him with medicine and gave him a pack of syringes with more medication, warning him that this would only mask the symptoms. She then mentioned that Bryden University was experimenting with a cure to this infection, and if he was willing to try it, he had a small chance. She told him that to do it, they would need blood from a close relative. When Macer mentioned Jack's daughter, he immediately disregarded this option because of his strained relationship with her and his desire not to involve her in this. At around 1:30am, Jack experienced a new symptom: sudden memory loss, which he felt while talking with President Allison Taylor on the phone. He met with Macer and tried to explain to her what he felt. She told him that memory loss was one of the symptoms of the prion variant pathogen, but she wasn't expecting it to show so early. She also told him that there wasn't a medicine she could give him to control that. After 3:00am, Macer was brought to 1297 Rincon where Jack had started having a seizure. Macer administered Jack the necessary medicine to calm his seizures and told him he needed to stay calm. However, Jack was desperate to tell Renee Walker about Tony's betrayal and Macer had to control him. When his breath and shaking calmed, she gave him another syringe package. Dr. Macer continued treating Jack after 7:00am, when an FBI medical team brought him. Macer told Jack that they would induce a coma to prevent him from suffering the worst symptoms of the pathogen. After they did, Kim Bauer arrived and asked Macer if it was too late to go ahead with the stem cell treatment. When she told her it wasn't, Kim insisted on doing it. Macer quickly called to separate an operating room. Background information and notes * 8 years, 6 months pass between Day 3 and Day 7, making Sunny 102 months older between her appearances. * The long gap of 90 episodes between her appearances is second only to Milo Pressman at 104. (For comprehensive episode counts for all the re-appearing characters, see multi-season recurring characters.) Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Medical personnel Category:NHS personnel Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Living characters